


A talk on the seashore

by Yorokobi_669



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Tears, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorokobi_669/pseuds/Yorokobi_669
Summary: “I went through a lot of trouble to get that thing, and I’d rather not go swimming for it. Now, come on, you’re already freezing from standing out here.”





	A talk on the seashore

**Author's Note:**

> https://xhikarixyamix.tumblr.com/post/181257181073/a-talk-on-the-seashore-i-went-through-a-lot-of
> 
> Based on this ^^^  
> Thank you to the creator for giving my permission to write this!!

Oscar didn't think everything through when he decided to run out of the house and into an unfamiliar town with weather he definitely wasn't accommodated for. He didn't know how he ended up on an empty beach full of rocks and shells and the occasional piece of litter, but now he was there and it was better than aimlessly wandering through the streets. He dropped to the ground a few feet from where the waves rolled against the sand.Oscar clutched onto the metal cane angrily, he huffed, "Can you at least tell me something, anything at all, Ozpin? A little advice, maybe, especially since I've been dragged into this whole mess?!"

No answer. Of course.

"I know your upset with having to see some of your worst moments played all over again, but I need something to go off of what to do next!"Oscar exclaimed heatedly, standing up and walking closer to the edge of the surf, he huffed tiredly, "I didn't ask to be part of all this, and I'm sure you didn't know what exactly was going to happen when you were tasked with stopping Salem, so give me something, please!"

Oscar felt a small waver of guilt and sadness shake in his core, but there was no voice just yet, just a very distant presence that was cornered away from the rest of him. Oscar suddenly raised the staff above his head and squeezed is eyes shut, "I'll throw this stupid cane into the ocean and leave it there if I have to!"

"Hey, kid."A familiar voice called out as he heard sand crunching beneath a pair of boots, "What the hell are you doing out here? It's cold as fuck."

"Leave me alone, Qrow."Oscar says through gritted teeth as he took multiple steps into the sea, not caring about the overwhelming cold that made him shudder, "I don't want to deal with all this crap anymore and I don't want to be getting the brunt of everything bad that ends up happening to us!"

Oscar wound his arm back, but before he could move to chuck the cane into the ocean a hand grappled onto his wrist and stopped him. Oscar shouted, his voice cracking and eyes burning, "Let go of me, Qrow-...!"

Oscar jerked and tried to lunge forward but another arm shot out to wrap across his torso with a closed fist. He felt warm streams of tears fall down his cheeks as he fought against Qrow. Oscar weakly tried to argue with him, barely even trying to pry himself away with his hand latched onto the one Qrow had across his torso, "Let go!"Oscar cried out.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get that thing, and I'd rather not go swimming for it."Qrow says as he started to drag Oscar backwards towards the sand behind them, "Now, come on, you're already freezing from standing out here."

Oscar dropped the cane to the ground with a small thud once they got out of the water, a sob leaving his throat as Qrow loosened his grip and he fell to the ground once more. Qrow crouched down in front of him, a tentative hand fell on his shoulder as Oscar tried to breathe clearly again, "Dammit, Qrow..."

"Don't get mad at me for stopping you from getting yourself sick."Qrow countered dryly, "Now what the hell was that, what happened, and why aren't you back at the house with everyone else?"

"They probably don't even want me there right now after what happened."Oscar mumbled bitterly, rubbing at his face to get rid of the wetness, "They told Jaune, Nora, and Ren about what happened and- and they didn't have good reactions. Jaune was worse than the others, he got so mad- and I don't want them, any of you, yelling at me anymore for something that I didn't even do! I don't want to be punched in the face or shoved into any walls for having some wizard’s soul inside of me for reasons I don’t even understand!"

He felt another sob claw its way out of his throat as he opted for leaving a hand cupped over his eyes instead of irritating his skin more than he already has, "I'm not Ozpin- I'm not him! Why would Jaune think that I'm not even me anymore? I’m my own person, too!"

Qrow sighed, shifting over besides Oscar and leaning his elbows onto his knees with a hung head, "Shit, kid. I'm- I'm sorry. We should probably take into consideration that it's your body more often than we do."

"It's not fair, it's not fair to either of us!"Oscar exclaimed, his voice cracking in the middle as he brought his legs up towards his chest and hid his face into his arms, "You guys shouldn't have done any of that to us, you shouldn't have tried to attack me, to attack Ozpin. I get we got a bunch of new information out of _forcing_ Ozpin's memories out into the open like like, but how didn't any of you even care about the fact that we saw his children, four little girls, die! Oz had to relive that all over again because of us, and the first thing everyone does is insult and attack him?"

_"Mommy, Dad- stop! S-Stop fighting! We're g-getting hurt!"The floor cracked and the walls shook, and small screeches of terror rang out when the building finally gave out beneath and above them, collapsing while they were all still inside as dust and rubble flew everywhere._

"We've been real shitty, haven't we?"Qrow chuckled humorlessly, he ran a tired hand through his hair andcursed aloud, "Fucking shit, kid...The others and I are pretty terrible when it comes to dealing with our own bullshit, huh?"

"Pretty much."Oscar agreed with a small shrug, Qrow sighed as his saw how the kid’s entire body seemed to shake and shiver. He swallowed is pride and stood up, urging the kid up to his feet alongside him, Oscar questioned him as Qrow did so, “What, what is it?"

"You're really cold, so we should both head back where they have heating inside."Qrow says, grimacing when Oscar's eyes widening in a panic at the thought of returning, "Look, look, you don't have to talk to them. We'll just stop you from dying out here and I'll- I'll talk it out with them? We, uh, I haven't been doing all that well in general so we'll talk about doing better. Okay?"

Oscar relaxed a bit, "O-Okay. Deal. Um, thank you."

Qrow picked up the staff, shooting the kid a small, apologetic look as he attached it to his hip after shortening it. He looked over the shivering kid, hell, how old even was he? He didn’t even know. All of the kids were too young to be put under all that pressure and responsibility, and Oscar was obviously the youngest, yet he just about got the worst of it. Qrow then suggested with a short shrug, "Okay. We should probably, uh, get you back to the house."

Qrow winced at the small, startled screech Oscar let out when Qrow decided to scoop him up bridal style to carry him back because like hell the kid was gonna get far on his own on those shaking, unsteady legs of his. He mumbled as he began to trek off the beach, "Sorry, sorry...Should've warned ya."

"T-Thanks, Qrow."Oscar mumbled with his head tucked closer to his own chest, huddling just a tad closer to Qrow for warmth. Oscar definitely regretting getting into the water now that he realized how much colder he felt outside with his pants soaked with sea water.

Qrow sighed quietly to himself at how scared Oscar seemed by just being picked up. Gods, he's glad he couldn't find an open bar now. He's sure if he was drunk he'd be worse at helping the kid out. He hated how right the kid had been, about how they focused on the mistakes anyone would make in such a situation and ignored how Ozpin had to relive the worst moments of his life all over again and actually verbally and physically attacked him and still continued to isolate him despite it still being Oscar instead of who they were really upset with.

They all had a lot of work to do, it seemed.


End file.
